En Busca De Un Amor En Plena Guerra
by Nisa
Summary: Harry ha encontrado su amor del alma, pero...... acaba de descubrir quien es! pero ella... Dumbledore Ron y Hermiones aliados?.... R&R!
1. Oo0oO Malas noticias Oo0oO

Hola a todos los que lean estén FanFic, Antes que nada déjenme decirles que este es mi segundo FanFic. El primero es "Los Secretos De Un Nuevo Ingreso" y espero que lo lean, es también demasiado bueno.  
Espero que les guste y que el tema les sea agradable. Déjenme decirles que van a ver muchas aventuras y de todo tipo, van a ver muchos personajes y secretos.  
  
¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Diciéndome que tal les pereció la historia. BYE  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
En Busca Del Amor En Plena Guerra  
  
Capitulo #1: Malas Noticias  
  
Para este entonces en el mundo existían lo que es conocido como reinos, cada reino era gobernado por su rey y su reina, también la luna, el sol, las estrellas y los otros planetas estaban gobernados de la misma forma ya que todos tenían la posibilidad de ser habitados.  
  
Existían muchas galaxias y en todas ellas se conocía sobre la existencia de la vida fantástica (magos, brujas, animales mágicos, otros...) ya que todos los gobernantes tenían poderes mágicos. En uno que otro lugar el gobernante no poseía este tipo de poderes y esos reinos eran considerados como los menos poderosos. La gran mayoría de magos de magos pertenecían a la nobleza, pero había unas excepciones.  
  
Esta historia comienza cuando Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado recupera sus fuerzas, la guarra está a punto de volver a comenzar aquí, en el planeta tierra donde han hábido en estos últimos años una gran paz.  
  
Todo el problema se fija aquí, en esta misma galaxia, en este mismo planeta y en el "Reino de Lórien" donde vive el príncipe Harry de 18 años, huérfano de padre y madre quién ha sido cuidado desde pequeño en el "Reino Ingles" por sus tíos, los Dursley, quienes lo maltrataron hasta que él cumplió los 10 años, y quien se había encargado de Gobernar el Reino Lórien durante un tiempo (Albus Dumbledore) envió a un semigigante, guardabosques (Hagrid) a buscarlo en casa de sus tíos quienes nunca le dijeron a Harry la verdad de sus padres y quien era él en realidad. El Reino de Lórien era el reino más importante de todos y sus reyes eran los reyes de los reyes, los más conocidos y los más poderosos.  
  
Al llegar a su castillo con 11 años lo enviaron a una escuela (Howarts) donde aprendió a usar sus poderes mágicos y conoció a sus grandes amigos Sir Ronald mejor conocido como Sir Ron y a Lady Hermione, además de ellos también tuvo otros amigos, pero ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos. También conoció al Príncipe Malfoy del Reino de Rhovanion, conocido como el reino oscuro, con quién nunca se llevó nada bien.  
  
Al regresar a su castillo después de estudiar en Howarts durante 7 años Dumbledore junto con los consejeros decían que era hora de que Harry buscara novia y se casara para que pueda gobernar tal y como se debe.  
  
Dumbledore todavía era el gobernante temporal del reino y para él dejar de gobernar el príncipe tenía que casarse y se tenía que realizar la coronación. Se había decidido, por un decreto que se había impuesto, que el príncipe se tenía que casar antes de los 20, pero cada vez que a Harry le presentaban alguien él decía " no me llevo bien con ella...", "no estoy enamorado de ella..." y otras cosas  
  
Él estaba buscando el amor perfecto, y solo tenía 2 años para escoger, sino los consejeros escogerían, quien sería su esposa.  
  
- Dumbledore, dígame si me quieren torturar ¿o que?, no estoy listo para casarme y además yo me quiero casar con alguna de quien me enamore, no con quien me obliguen op con quien me presenten, y por dios apenas tengo 18 años yo no estoy pensando en esas cosas todavía... -  
  
- Harry... Harry... te recomiendo que te calmes y que te enamores rápido, que falta poco para tu cumpleaños 19 y eso significa un año menos para que seas TÚ quien escoja a la próxima reina... se que estoy no se dice pero... la chica que te tienen planeada es un espanto, así que te enamoras o de las chicas que te caigan mejor escoge una y sal de ese lío-  
  
- Sir Albus, a mi no me parece que "la chica de quien hablas" sea tan así como dices además de ser muy materialista, un poco gorda, tiene granos, usa unos lentes de vieja que nadie los puede cambiar, se viste a la antigua... pensándolo mejor, es peor de lo que dice usted-  
  
- Hermione, ¿quién me han asignado?-  
  
- Eso no te lo podemos decir... -  
  
- Ron... Hermione... si son mis amigos díganmelos, si no lo son no me lo digan...-  
  
- Somos tus amigos, por eso no te lo decimos... -  
  
- Es que si lo decimos te va a dar un patatús por el espanto-  
  
Para este entonces el príncipe ya tenía una cara que demostraba que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento por la noticia que le acababan de dar, ya se estaba decidiendo en que si para cumplir los 20 no se había enamorado él iba a decidir casarse con una chica que se lleve muy bien e iba a decir que se había enamorado para que no sopechen.  
  
Cuando Harry salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo en su recamara, no tenía idea de en que momento habían salido los demás de su cuarto.  
  
*** CUANDO RON, HERMIONE Y DUMBLEDORE SALIERON DEL CUARTO****  
  
Hermione: - ¿Creen que se lo aya creído?-  
  
Dumbledore: - Lo más seguro... y Hermione me encantó tu comentario de que es peor de lo que yo había dicho-  
  
Ron: - Si te quedo bien, ¿se fijaron en la cara de Harry mientras le decíamos todo eso?  
  
Lady Hermione: - Claro, estaba palidícimo... esperemos que esto le haga apurarse con la búsqueda de Novia-  
  
Dubledore: - Con la cara que tenía creo que ya hasta tiene una chica pensada por si no se llega a enamorar antes de los 20-  
  
Todos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la broma que le acababan de hacer a su queridísimo amigo y príncipe Harry.  
  
********************  
  
Ya pasada una semana de aquella conversación Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba muy preocupado pensando en como podría llegar a ser su futuro si no encontraba a la chica de quien se enamorara. Muchas veces se imaginaba al lado de una chica como Myrtle La Llorona, pero sabía que no le podían asignar a aquella chica ya que ella era un fantasma, pero también pensaba que él vivía con magos.  
  
Mientras él pensaba en cosas como lo de Myrtle, Sir. Albus junto con Lady Hermione y Sir Ron planeaban que hacer para que Harry conociera a más muchachas...  
  
Dumbledore: pensando "estoy muy viejo para estas cosas, me parezco a uno de estos chicos inmaduros, que pensaran de mi..." decía - Hay que planear algo para que Harry salga con alguna chica... Ron, tu eres su MEJOR AMIGO (de esta forma impidió una mirada asesina de parte de Hermione) y sabes que tipo de chicas y esas cosas le gusta a Harry...-  
  
Hermione: - Convéncelo de ir a alguna fiesta o algo así donde conozca a otras chicas-  
  
Ron: - ¿por qué yo?-  
  
Hermione: - ya te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces por que tú eres...-  
  
Las palabras de Hermione fueron cortadas cuando se abrió la puerta de aquella sala y entró Harry con una cara que demostraba que no había dormido en días.  
  
Dumbledore: - ¿a que se deben esas ojeras?-  
  
Harry: - No he podido dormir desde que me dijeron lo de los planes que tienen para mi!!!-  
  
Dumbledore: - Se te nota-  
  
Hermione: - ¿ Ron no le querías decir algo a Harry?-  
  
Ron: - Hermione ¿de que.?- en ese momento recibió un fuerte pisotón de parte de la chica y entendió a lo que se refería - ahh. Ya se de que hablas. Mira Harry, me enteré de una discoteca de mugles que es súper divertida se llama Sr. Frogs, ¿ q ue te parece ir hoy, noche de sábado a pasar un rato de diversión?...-  
  
Harry: - Pero.-  
  
Hermione: - Nada de peros, hay podrás conocer chicas. ¿quien sabe si hay está la chica a quien tanto buscas?  
  
Harry: - No había pensado en eso, bueno vamos!!!-  
  
Dumbledore: - Harry, son las 2 de la tarde, que te parece si te vas a dormir para poder mantenerte en pie en aquella fiesta???-  
  
Harry: - Gracias por el consejo, me voy a dormir-  
  
Al Harry salir de la sala Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione volvieron a su posición de personas que algo traman el primero en hablar fue Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore: - Veo que ustedes dos ya se las arreglan muy bien para convencer a Harry, y además yo ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas. Así que déjenme decirles que me retiro de este complot encargado de buscarle novia al príncipe y les dejo a ustedes dos a cargo de este plan.-  
  
Ron: - Dumbledore. ¿ya no nos vas a ayudar?-  
  
Dumbledore: - A veces si. a veces no... es que me tengo que encargar de otras cosas importantes del reino-  
  
Hermione: - Bueno eso es verdad, usted no está aquí para consentir a Harry... además lo que está haciendo es cosa de nosotros los jóvenes amigos que todavía estamos con nuestras bobadas, no de usted...-  
  
Dumbledore: - Hay Hermione... eso fue lo mismo en lo que yo me puse a pensar el día de hoy, los dejo que tengo una reunión con varios departamentos del ministerio, vamos a tratar un tema muy importante que habla de Voldemort. Nos vemos.-  
  
Después de decir esto Dumbledore desapareció del cuarto y se dirigió a su reunión con gran tranquilidad.  
  
************************************************************************* ¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


	2. Oo0oO creo que encontre a mi amor Oo0oO

.  
Hola a todos!!!!  
Este es mi segundo capitulo del fic En Busca de un Amor en Plena Guerra espero que les guste y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
EN BUSCA DE UN AMOR EN PLENA GUERRA  
  
CAPITULO 2: Creo que encontre a mi amor  
  
*** SEIS DE LA TARDE EN EL CUARTO DEL PRINCIPE HARRY***  
  
-HARRY YA SON LAS 6 DE LA TARDE!!!! levante ahora mismo de esa cama o nunca vamos a llegar a la discoteca!!!! -  
  
_quiero. dormir . un . poco . mas . déjame . en . paz .-  
  
- Harry. acaso no quieres conocer nuevas chicas y casarte con la monstruosidad que te tienen planeada . -  
  
-no .. Ni loco .. Ya me paro, espérate 10 minutos a que me cambie y salimos de aquí .. Oye a donde dices que vamos???-  
  
- A Señor Frost .. Es una discoteca de muggles a la que asisten muchos magos ya que es muy conocida .. Le pertenece al reino del Cinturón de Orión -  
  
- ya estoy listo vámonos!!!-  
  
Para este entonces la ultima moda en todo el universo era la ropa del estilo vaquero, por lo que Harry se puso unos pantalones vaqueros color marrón claro y un tipo de sobretodo para hombres del mismo color, su camisa era color beige y su sombrero (N/A acuérdense que es ropa de vaquero) era del mismo color que el pantalón y la chaqueta. Ron llevaba la misma ropa que Harry con la diferencia de que su color era azul marino pasando a negro.  
  
Eran cosa de las 7 cuando el príncipe Harry y Sir Ron hicieron su entrada en quella discoteca, Harry no estaba muy acostumbrado a aquellos lugares, por lo que estuvo durante diez minutos un poco perturbado por aquel ruido, pero al rato comenzó a acostumbrarse.  
  
- Mira Harry, que te parece si nos separamos por un rato y cuando alguno de los se quiera ir establecemos un lazo mental con el hechizo uni menteus -  
  
- Esta bien Ron, nos vemos en un rato-  
  
Harry y Ron se separaron, Ron se dirigió a la pista de baile, en cambio Harry fue a la barra para tomar algo ya que estaba todavía un poco confuso por el ruido. Al llegar a la barra se encontró con una chica de tez blanca, y cabello rojo, un rojo intenso, liso y largo, lo llevaba recogido por una coleta de caballo alta que hacía que el cabello le llegara asta la cintura además dejaba un mechón de cabello fuera, frente a su rostro y sus ojos eran de color castaño oscuro. Toda su ropa era color blanco con bordados color dorado, llevaba un sobre todo y un pantalón vaquero a la cadera que tenía un cinturón blanco con una gran hebilla color dorado y una camisa que dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo hasta cuatro dedos mas arriba del ombligo y la camisa se cerraba por delante con un nudo entre ambos lados, también llevaba y sombrero del mismo color que toda su ropa. A la vista aparentaba aser aproximadamente un año menor que Harry.  
  
A Harry aquella chica e atraía mucho.. Le gustaba.. Al verla sentía como mariposas en su estomago.. En su cuerpo se albergaba un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido.. Llevaba unos segundos observándola cuando sorpresivamente la chica se giró y comenzó a cami9nar hacia Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa lo que hizo a Harry ponerse muy nervioso.  
  
- Hola. me llamo Virginia, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Ginny, y tu eres . -  
  
- Harry. -  
  
-Gusto en conocerte-  
  
-El placer esto mío- Harry se había comenzado a poner tenso, con aquella chica se sentía muy diferente a como se sentía cuando estaba con cualquier otra chica. ella le hacía sentir algo diferente, algo hermoso. acaso había encontrado a la chica que tanto buscaba???.... a su amor verdadero???.... de repente la voz de la chica le hizo salir de sus pensamientos .  
  
-Tiempo que no hablaba con nadie tan cortes. de donde eres???-  
  
-Vengo del reino de Lorien, y usted???-  
  
-no me hables de usted.. Me hace sentir mayor, y . soy de este mismo reino-  
  
"la única persona que conozco de este reino es mi amigo Ron y no se puede negar que tiene un gran parecido con esta chica" pensaba Harry - te gustaría bailar???- dijo al fin.  
  
-Esta bien, no veo que aya ningún problema con eso-  
  
Se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde bailaron durante un rato muy animadamente y la psaron muy bien de repente Harry escuchó la voz de su amigo Ron dentro de el.  
  
"HARRY.. HARRY . los guardias del castillo se encuentran aquí y se nos olvidó pedir permiso para que ayas salido del castillo.. Lo mejor será regresar, no valla a ser que por esto te quieran impedir la salida del castillo, sabes que esta costando mucho que te den permiso para salir y si toman esto como que te escapaste olvídate que volverás a tocar tierra fuera de los terrenos del castillo."  
  
"esta bien.. Ya voy para aya .. Encontrémonos en la entrada de la discoteca en cinco minutos"  
  
"vale, pero no te tardes mas de cinco minutos"  
  
- Ginny, mira me tengo que ir .. Es que vine con un amigo le acaban de llamar diciéndole que tiene que regresar ahora a casa (los guardias se comenzaron a vislumbrar en la pista). me tengo que ir adiós. espero volverte a ver Ginny.-  
  
-Espera no me has dado tu apellido.- no puedo terminar de hablar por que Harry se le había acercado y le había dado un tierno beso en la boca.  
  
- No es necesario.. Estoy seguro de que nos vamos a volver a ver .. Adiós Ginny me encantó haberte conocido.- Al decir esto Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada donde se encontró con su amigo el pelirrojo quien le dio los polvos flu que necesitaban para regresar al castillo...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Espero que les aya gustado mi segundo capitulo de En Busca de un Amor en Plena Guerra.  
  
PLISS!!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
. 


	3. Oo0oO Ron y Hermione! union o separacion...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Kayi (conocida en fafiction como araya figg) ya que gracias a ella se antojo continuar ya el fic y también por que es una gran amiga y hace que no me aburra en las vacaciones!!!  
  
Gracias a Fash y a Hermione-Wesley9 por sus Reviews!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Para los que no se recuerdan del capitulo pasado voy a comenzar la historia con el ultimo párrafo del 2do capitulo.  
  
EN BUSCA DE UN AMOR EN PLENA GUERRA  
  
CAPITULO # 3: Ron y Hermione!!!! Unión o separacion????  
  
- No es necesario.. Estoy seguro de que nos vamos a volver a ver .... Adiós Ginny me encantó haberte conocido.- Al decir esto Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada donde se encontró con su amigo el pelirrojo quien le dio los polvos flu que necesitaban para regresar al castillo...  
  
***EN EL CASTILLO***  
  
Un señor de unos 40 años de edad cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones de piel dorada y fuertes músculos llamado Sir.Maigree corría muy apurado hacia la recamara de su Príncipe Harry.. cuando estaba cerca a la puerta del dormitorio para verificar que el príncipe se encontraba en sus aposentos una joven de cabello castaño se le paró delante al guardia.  
  
- Sir.Maigree que ocurre??? Por que corre por los pasillos del castillo armando tal escándalo con su traje de metal a estas horas de la noche, impidiendo que muchas personas puedan conciliar el sueño, el momento tan esperado de la gente luego de un largo día de prácticas de equitación ???-  
  
- Lady Hermione tengo que entrar al aposento de nuestro príncipe Harry .... Unos guardias nos han comunicado que lo han visto en una discoteca y el príncipe no pidió permiso para salir del castillo por lo que tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta en la habitación y usted me esta retrasando la llegada. acaso será cierto que el príncipe no esta y usted...-  
  
- Sir.Maigree usted está insinuando que yo no le estoy permitiendo la entrada al dormitorio del príncipe Harry por que estoy intentando retrasarlo para darle tiempo a él junto con Sir Ronan a que regresen al castillo para que no se note que los nombrados salieron de acá para dirigirse a una Discoteca. usted piensa eso de mi?? - A Hermione se le comenzaron a humedecerse los ojos - Sir.Maigree ... usted piensa que yo Hermione Granger seria capaz de hacer tal barbaridad. saltarme las normas del reino de esa forma. - comenzó a llorar mientras pensaba * Harry Ron. apurence en llegar. y cuando lo hagan vamos a hablar sobre esto que me están haciendo hacer!!!* - ¿¿ usted piensa que yo haría eso en vez de avisarles para que impidan que Harry junto con Ron hagan eso.??? No lo puedo creer!!!! . usted cree que me merezco ese trato de su parte??? Siendo que siempre he ayudado en todo lo que he podido a las personas del castillo y hago todo lo posible para que Harry y Ron no se salten las normas. usted me cree capaz de eso????- Para este entonces Sir.Maigree había comenzado a sentir lo que sentí Hermione y se había puesto a llorar con ella.  
  
- Lady Hermione.. usted tiene razón .. sniff, sniff ... No debería de dudar de usted ... De usted que es una chica tan correcta e inteligente ... Sniff, sniff... Discúlpeme lady Hermione por mi atrevimiento...-  
  
En ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe, parecido a una explosión, proveniente de la recamara del Príncipe Harry por lo que Hermione se secó las lagrimas y pensando dijo * Que bueno que ya llegaron.. no hubiese podido aguantar mas tiempo con este teatrito que le monté a Sir.Maigree.. Esta me las van a pagar los dos bien caro por que siempre soy yo la que los termina encubriendo por todas sus fechorías y eso....!!!!*  
  
Hermione no pudo terminar de pensar en lo que causaban las continuas faltas de sus amigos ya que Sir.Maigree había abierto la puerta del cuarto de Harry y los dos ( Herms y Sir. Maigree) con el cuarto de Harry totalmente destrozado, todos los muebles se encontraban con quemaduras como si alguien hubiese agarrado una antorcha prendida y hubiese quemado todos los muebles, de esa misma forma se encontraban las paredes y lo único que se encontraba intacto era el closet con la ropa de Harry.. Y en una esquina del cuarto se encontraban un Harry Ron que habían comenzado a reír repentinamente...  
  
- Principe Harry.... Sir Ron .. QUE PASO EN ESTE CUARTO?!?!?!?- preguntaba Sir.Maigree en un tono de voz que estaba entre sorprendido, enfadado y preocupado.  
  
- Lo que paso fue que... Fue...... - comenzó decir Harry cuando a Ron se le vino una idea a la mente...  
  
- Sir.Maigree lo que paso fue que ayer mis hermanos los gemelos. sabes los de la tienda de bromas.. me enviaron uno de sus nuevo inventos llamado "EXPLOTION FIRE" y..... bueno ..... Harry y yo decidimos probar que tal era este invento y el nombre del lo dice todo.. Fue una explosión de fuego que quemó todo a excepción del closet ya que el tuvo la suerte de tener un hechizo protector para que no se dañe la ropa!!!-  
  
- Bueno por lo menos no le pasó nada a ustedes... pero esto hay que arreglarlo- Hermione sacó su varita y murmuró "reparo" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuarto quedó antes de la explosión.  
  
- Yo me retiro, con su permiso Príncipe Harry, Sir Ron, Lady Hermione adiós.-  
  
- El tipo es agradable...- comenzó Harry  
  
- E ingenuo... ni yo me creería eso - le siguió Ron  
  
En eso Hermione murmuro "silence" con lo que le puso un hechizo silenciador para poder reclamarle a Harry y a Ron todo lo ocurrido gritando...  
  
- SE PODRIA SABER QUE HICIERON COMO PARA QUE LOS GUARDIAS SE DIERAN CUENTA DE QUE USTEDES ESTABAN EN UNA DISCOTECA?!?!?!?!?....... ESTA ME LAS VAN.....-  
  
- Hermione- decía Harry sin que la chica le hiciera caso y continuaba  
  
-.....A PAGAR!!!!! ME HAN HECHO PONERME A LLORAR FRENTE A SIR,MAIGREE Y QUE LE CREE UNA HISTORIA....-  
  
- Hermione!!!!!-  
  
EN LA QUE YO ERA UNA ACHICA SUPER TRÁGICA Y LE TERMINE HACIENDO LLORAR A EL TAMBIEN!!!!! ADEMÁS ME HAN HECHO HACER UN DISCURSSO TOTALMENTE FUERA DE LUGAR EN EL QUE DEFENDÍA MI .....-.  
  
- HERMIONE!!!!!! PUEDES PARAR DE GRITAR Y DE HACERNOS CASO PARA QUE TE DIGAMOS LO QUE OCURRIÓ Y TU LUEGO NOS EXPLIQUES BIEN PORQUE TUVISTE QUE LLORAR!!!!!!-  
  
- Ron no tienes que hablarme así- dijo Hermione en tono ofendido  
  
- Si tenía que, por que no nos estabas parando y sin dejar que te contemos lo que paso nos comenzaste a culpar!!!!-  
  
- Saben conocí a una chica que me cautivó el corazón!!!- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara haciendo que sus amigos se olvidaran de su discusión y sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo dijeran...  
  
- QUE ENCONTRASTE QUE???????-  
  
- La chica a quien le pertenece mi corazón-  
  
- Harry esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado en toda mi vida... no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces... entonces si esa chica corresponde a tu amor no te vas a tener que casar con aquella chica horrible que el consejo quiere poner de reina!!!!- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Nunca me dijero quien era aquella chica.. Me lo podrían decir ahora????  
  
- No Harry amigo.... eso sigue siendo secreto, pero Harry no nos cambies el tema.. dime como es la chica... es linda????? Como es????.........- le preguntó Ron a Harry con gran curiosidad.  
  
- Bueno, la chica es verdaderamente hermosa, tan hermosa como el amanecer, no existe nada que pueda ganarle a la hermosura de aquella chica. Es de tez blanca y de ojos marrones oscuros con una mirada llena de hermosura, amabilidad, felicidad y sinceridad, su cabello es liso, largo y tan rojo como el fuego, el fuego que prende la llama de mi amor por esa joven.- al terminar de decir esto Harry no pudo hacer más nada que lanzarse sobre su cama quedando boca arriba y dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, en ese momento puedo apreciar las caras de sorpresa y felicidad que tenían sus amigos por la forma de actuar de Harry.  
  
- Harry amigo... Se nota que estas loquito por aquella chica... Solo con escucharte hablar de ella uno se da cuenta de que estas enamorado...- comenzó a decir Ron.  
  
- Y no solo es eso Harry... En tu mirada se puede apreciar que estas locamente enamorado de aquella chica.. y en tu mirada también se puede ver ese brillo al que todos llamamos el amor, y que solo se ve en los ojos cuando el amor es el amor verdadero- le completó Hermione a Ron.  
  
- y aquella chica tiene nombre y apellido????- preguntó Ron picadamente.  
  
- Su apellido no lo logré averiguar ya que en ese momento fue el problema de los guardias, pero su nombre es Virginia, mi hermosa Virginia, mi ángel pelirrojo-  
  
- Sabes Harry... Esto del amor te está afectando- al Ron decir esto los tres jóvenes se comenzaron a reír muy abiertamente.  
  
- Bueno chicos ya es muy tarde... me voy a dormir, adiós!!!-  
  
- Buenas noches Herms- dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. En cuanto Hermione salió Harry puso en pié un plan que se le había ocurrido recién había ocurrido en medio de la discusión de aquella noche entre Herms y Ron, que trataba de hacer que Ron y Hermione se declaren sus sentimientos...  
  
- Ron.. Cuando piensas decirle a Herms lo que sientes por ella?????-  
  
- De que hablas Harry???-  
  
- Ron no te hagas el imbécil... yo se de lo que hablo y tu también... se te nota a millón que estas loquito, que hago yo diciendo loquito, lo que tu estas es muerto de amor por aquella chica que acaba de salir de mi cuarto-  
  
Ron desviando su mirada de la de Harry y poniéndose un poco tenso- Harry de verdad que no se de que hablas... yo no siento nada por Herms... estas viendo cosas que no son.. Y además nosotros solo somos amigos y si yo sintiera algo por ella se perfectamente que ella no siente nada por mi..-  
  
- Ron, por que desviaste la mirada????...... se perfectamente que amas a Herms... pero si no la quieres mírame a la cara y dime que no la quieres, que no es nada para ti excepto una amiga!!!!  
  
Se volteo y vio Harry a los ojos, quería decir que no amaba a Hermione pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, no tenía el valor para decir aquella mentira sin más que hacer tuvo que resignarce y gritar por todo lo alto- SI HARRY SI.. SI AMO A HERMIONE COMO A NADIE EN EL MUNDO..., ES LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI EN TODA MIV VIDA...pero.. - su voz se transformo en un susurro al cual Harry apenas escuchaba - estoy más que seguro que ella no está enamorada de mi...-  
  
- Ron no digas tonterías.. a ella tambien se le nota que te quiere... lo que tienes que hacer es ir ahorita mismo a su cuarto y decirle todo lo que sientes, ella te ha estado esperando todos estos años desde que te conoció y me parece que su corazón ya está arto de esperar-  
  
- Pero Harry no puedo hacer eso.. como le puedo decir lo que siento????-  
  
-Ron eso es algo que surgirá en el momento... ahora sal de mi cuarto y ve donde Hermione y dile lo que sientes.. yy no te voltees.. SAL AHORA Y VE DONDE HERMS!!!!!-  
  
En ese momento Ron se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione, yendo hacia aya varias veces se giró para regresarse pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía ahora la perdería para siempre, entonces tomó valor, por algo había quedado en Griffindor, y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione... tocó la puerta... nadie respondió... volvió a tocar.. escucho a alguien levantandose y diciendo mientras bostezaba...  
  
- si ya voy!!!!....... quien toca????.....-  
  
- Herms soy yo Ron!!!!..... necesito hablar urgentemente contigo!!!-  
  
- Esta bien.. Espérate un minuto a que me ponga la bata encima... ya puedes pasar...-  
  
Ron se armó de valor y entro al cuarto, se encontró con una Hermione vestida de blanco bajo la oscuridad del cuarto que solo era iluminado por la poca luz de la la luna, sentada en su cama de una manera muy coqueta lo que hizo a Ron sonrojarse un poco.  
  
- y que es eso tan urgente que me tienes que decir que no puede esperar hasta mañana Ron????-  
  
-Veras Herms... lo que pasa es que... ( comenzó a ponerse rojo) desde hace un tiempo... más bien desde que te conocí tu me gustaste (se comenzó a acercarse a Hermione quien también se enrojeció pero gracias a la oscuridad Ron no lo notó).. Y bueno... la cosa nno es que me ayas gustado unicamente... la cosa es que me enamoré de ti como nunca antes lo había estado y desde entonces cada vez que estoy contigo no se que hacer y cuando discuto contigo me siento muy mal pero a la vez feliz por que en ese momento te tengo cerca..- para cuando Ron terminó de decir eso entre ellos habían quedado apenas 15cm de distancia que separaban lascaras de cada uno de ellos..  
  
- Ron veras... yo también siento todo eso por ti.. Ron yo te amo!!!-  
  
- Hermione no sabes lo feliz que me hace que sientas lo mismo que yo... y mira quieres ser mi novia???- dijo Ron mientras se agachaba y le agarraba con mucha gentileza la mano.  
  
- Claro Ron!!!- en ese momento los dos chicos se hundieron en un hermoso beso lleno de muchos sentimientos y el fundamental de todos era ...  
  
El amor!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Fin del cap #3!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y PLISSSS!!!!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	4. Oo0oO el comienzo de la guerra y la invi...

Hola a todos!!!!  
  
Este es el 4to capitulo de En Busca de un Amor en Plena Guerra.. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero es que no he tenido inspiración y además estoy de vacaciones y aunque no he hecho nada en especial me la he pasado hablando con mis amigos por lo que no tenía tiempo para escribir..  
  
Ahora si comenzaré a escribir el 4to capitulo de En Busca de un Amor en Plena Guerra... Espero que les guste...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
En Busca de un Amor en Plena Guerra  
  
Capitulo 4: Comienzo de la guerra y la invitación a cenar..  
  
- Claro Ron!!!- en ese momento los dos chicos se hundieron en un hermoso beso lleno de muchos sentimientos y el fundamental de todos era ...  
  
El amor!!!!  
  
*** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL COMEDOR DEL CASTILLO...***  
  
Estaba Harry sentado en la mesa del comedor desayunando tranquilamente... no había ningún tipo de ruido y Harry disfrutaba con mucho animo su tan agradable de desayuno (Korn Flakes con leche ..) lo que más le gustaba... ya pensaba que por fin en mucho tiempo iba a tener una mañana tranquila hasta que....  
  
- HARRY... MI AMIGO DEL ALMA!!!!! HERMIONE Y YO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS A NOCHE Y TODO GRACIAS A TI!!!!!...... NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY Y LO AGRADECIDO QUE ESTOY CONTIGO!!!!.....-  
  
- Ron... puedes para de gritar???...... me duele un poco la cabeza... creo el ruido de la discoteca me afectó un poco...-  
  
- Vale... como quieras Harry... pero sigo feliz.. gracias a ti ahora Hermione y yo somos novios .. Estoy super, super, super feliz!!!!..... no existe una palabra que pueda describir mi tan alto grado de felicidad.. por eso hoy en la mañana invente la palabra EXTRAHAPPY.. Osea que estoy más feliz que cualquier persona!!!... etiendes???..... extra de más happy de felicidad... entiendes???.....-  
  
- Amigo el noviazgo con Herms te pegó duro, no???...... que bueno que estas feliz... bueno por ti... uy mira hay que regresar cuanto antes a la discoteca de ayer.. Tengo ganas de volver a ver mi angel pelirrojo ^c^... -  
  
- ¬¬ Harry no es por nada... pero... esto de enamorarte te está volviendo un poco... como decirlo???..... loco!!!!..... pobre de la chica si te escucha diciendole mi ángel pelirrojo.... te dirá que eres un cursi... ayer te acepte que se lo dijeras. pero era por que estabas muy contento . ahora deja tus cursilerias y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes pero enamorado de la chica pelirroja ^c^...-  
  
Harry susurrandolo pero en un tono que Ron ,lo pudiera oir..- ¬¬ claro como tu ahora estas con Herms me dices todas esas cosas.. Pero no quisieras oir todo lo que dijiste antes de salir de mi cuarto anoche.. Eso si fue cursi...-  
  
- ¬¬u Harry... por casualidad estas celoso???.....-  
  
- NO!!!!! 0_0.. (con cara de sorprebdido por que lo acaban de cachar..)... Yo celoso de eso... claro... claro que no.. Por que habría de estarlo???.... (poniendose cada vez más tenso)... yo no estoy celoso de nada de eso.. (cambiando de un momento a otro de estar tenso a estar feliz.. =D yo mas bien estoy super feliz ya que ayer conocía a mi.. Digo.. A la chica de mis sueños =D...-  
  
- Harry por que te alteraste cuando te pregunté si estabas celoso??? ¬¬...-  
  
- Yo no...-  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del comedor y apareció la salvación de Harry...se comenzaron a escuchar trompetas y tambores que representaban la llegada de alguien al lugar.. En eso se escucho la voz de un hombre que en una forma muy solemne sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a leer en voz alta y con un tono de mucho respeto.. sea bienvenida Lady Hermione Granger.. La mejor amiga del príncipe Harry Potter y la actual novia de Sir Ronald Weasley al comedor donde va a desayunar... se vuelven a escuchar los tambores mientras Hermione caminaba hacia sus amigo con aire de grandeza y...  
  
- Harry...-  
  
- ...-  
  
- Harry.....-  
  
-.......-  
  
- HARRY TERMINA DE DECIRME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR QUE TE ALTERASTE CUANDO TE PREGUNTE QUE SI ESTABAS CELOSO Y ADEMÁS NO SUEÑES DESPIERTO!!!!!!!!-  
  
- QUE???......que???..... ahh si.. Disculpa Ron es que yo...-  
  
Se vuelven a abrir las puertas del comedor y esta vez sin ningún tipo de sonido y fuera de la imaginación de Harry entra la verdadera Hermione.. No la del sueño.. La verdadera!!!!.....  
  
- Hola Harry, Hola cariño (se acerca a Ron y le da un corto beso en lo labios) como están???......-  
  
- Bien y tu???- respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo...  
  
- = que ustedes... y de que hablaban???-  
  
- No nada solo le decía a Harry que tu y yo ya somos novios!!!....-  
  
- Felicidad para ustedes!!!! - Dijo Harry levantando un baso de leche que tenía enfrente..- se que es ridiculo!!!! Pero hay que brindar con algo!!!.....-  
  
- jajajaja..- risa grupal!!! ^c^  
  
- Bueno... Ron...- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le comenzaban a salir a causa de la risa..- sabes que en la mañana en cuanto despertamos les mandamos a tus padres una carta diciendoles que nos hicimos novios.. (Ron asintió con un simple movimiento de la cabeza..) a lo que voy es que nos han invitado, osea a Harry a ti y a mi, a cenar a tu casa el viernes por la noche.. Dicen que seria bueno que de una vez por todas Harry y yo conociéramos a tus hermanos ya que en Hogwarts por la nueva forma de enseñanza nunca nos conocimos y por que dice que si Harry y yo somos tan buenos amigos tuyos somos parte de la familia, y no solo te deberíamos de conocer a ti, a tus padres y a los gemelos..-  
  
- Esta bien.. Entonces Harry, Herms preparense para ir el viernes a mi humilde casa.. Y no se arreglen mucho ya que no somos de esas familias en donde TODO es formal...-  
  
- Que bien!!!- dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione como todos saben cursaban el mismo año por lo que se conocían, pero ocurre que en Hogwarts el mismo año en el que ellos entraron hicieron un cambio en donde separaban a los alumnos de todos los años. osea que los alumnos de 1er año no se juntaban con los de segundo ni con ningún otro año, lo mismo con los de segundo con los otros años y así sucesivamente... ya que los integrantes en la asamblea de padres se habían quejado diciendo que sus hijos se la pasaban pidiendole ayuda a los alumnos mayores por lo que no le prestaban atención a la clase y cuando comenzó a ocurrir eso los mayores se aprovecharon les comenzaron a vender a los niños las respuestas a las tareas a un precio altísimo, esto causo muchos problemas por parte de los padres así que se decidió hacer ese cambio... y Dumbledore no era director de la escuela de magia ya que el estaba de gobernante en el Reino de Lórien, por lo que el director era el profesor Satish Tholfer, conocido como director Tholfer, y el no tenía ninguna objeción contra lo que pidieron los padres, de esta manera los alumnos de los diferentes años no se reunían ni siquiera en el tren para ir al colegio, todas las vacaciones las pasaban en el castillo de Harry por lo que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a los familiares de Ron, excepto a los padres cuando tenían que ir a la escuela por que los gemelos hacían travesuras y a los gemelos ya que los habían ido a visitar a su tienda de artículos de broma, fuera de eso solo había oido comentar a Ron 8una que otra cosa sobre sus otros hermanos..  
  
***A LAS 4 DE LA TARDE DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO EN EL JARDÍN DEL CASTILLO***  
  
-.. Y eso fue lo que hicimos ayer por la noche exactamente.- terminó de relatarle Harry a Herms después de haber estado 2 horas sentados en el jardín hablando sobre lo que hicieron la noche anterior..  
  
- Pero hay una cosa que no me entra Herms.. Por que le tuviste que armar tanto show a Sir. Maigree???-  
  
- Ron... te lo llevo diciendo todo el tiempo desde que les conté lo que pasó, tuve que hacer todo ese "SHOW" para que no llegara al cuerto de Harry y se encontrara con que tu y Harry habían salido del castillo sin permiso.-  
  
- Simplemente sigo sin entender..-  
  
- Buenas tardes jóvenes, que tal les fue anoche en la discoteca???, encontraste algo, mejor dicho, a alguien que te interesara Harry???- preguntaba Dumbledore con una sonrisa y mirada picarona-  
  
- La verdad Dumbledore es que si... ayer encontré a la chica que he estado buscando toida mi vida PERO ocurre que para volverla a ver necesito volver a ir para aya, ya que ella no sabe quien soy y no tengo idea de su apellido...-  
  
- En cuanto se pueda volverán a ir para la discoteca y la volverás a ver, mientras tanto necesito hablar sobre ustedes sobre un tema muy importante..-  
  
- que paso?!?!?- preguntaron preocupados los tres jóvenes.  
  
- Por ahora no ha pasado nada chicos, pero se piensa que próximamente puede haber un ataque directo de Voldemort.. Nuestros informantes nos han avisado que cada momento que pasa Voldemort adquiere más fuerza, y eso no es algo que nos beneficie, por lo que ahora el ejercito del reino se está preparando para una guerra que está próxima a comenzar y no se sabe quien podría salir ganador. Vengo a informarles tambien que las medidas de seguridad son mucho más fuertes y que... aunque yo no quiero... ninguno de ustedes tres puede salir del castillo a menos que pidan permiso y se les sea concedido, lamentandolo mucho yo soy una de las persona que les recomiendan que en esta situación sigan todas las normas que se les sean impuestas y antes que me interrumpan dejenme decirle que la cena a casa de tu madre Ron esta permitida, aunque van a tener que ir con varios guardias, pero tienen el permiso para asistir. =D... se que no son muy buenas noticias que digamos pero para estos momentos estas noticias es demasiado.. y una cosa Harry, tu padrino Sir. Sirius Black acaba de ser liberado de los cargos por los que estaba en Azkaban (N/A: los mismos cargos que en el libro.. Y tambien se escapó cuando el chico estaba en Hogwarts y le contó la verdad a Harry de la misma forma...) y viene para aca para ayudar con la preparación para la guerra junto con Remus, bueno ya hemos hablado mucho y me tengo que ir.. Adios, espero que mis noticias les sirvan de algo!!!....-  
  
En una abrir y cerrar de ojos Dumbledore había desaparecido del jardín y se había ido a quien-sabe-donde para hacer quien-sabe-que.  
  
- Cada día ese vejete me sorprende más..O.o- Comenzó a decir Ron con cara de sorprendido  
  
- ... Dijo todo eso en menos de treinta segundos... O.O- le continuó Hermione  
  
- ... que mal no voy a poder ver a la chica de mis sueños.. T.T.. pero...YUUUUUUUUUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Sirius y Remus vienen que felicidad!!!! =D =D =D - termino de decir Harry.. ( Valla que el chico cambia de temperamento rápido!!! O.o)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////  
  
FIN DEL CAP 4!!!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que les aya gustado como me quedo este cap ^-^... discúlpenme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto en publicarlo, lo que pasa es que estoy de vacaciones y aunque tenía mucho tiempo libre en vez de preocuparme por escribir el fic me quede hablando con mis amigos y bueno ya saben lo que pasa... (me siento como una loka ¬¬ .. Escribir esto de esta forma me hace sentir que estoy hablando sola!!! O.O) y bueno tienen suerte de que aya podido estar aquí y escribir el cap ya que estaba a punto de "entrar a la carcel" ya que recibieron muchas demandas en la que decia que no publico mis capitulos rápido y que si seguía así me iban a meter en prisión ^^u .. Pero como buena chantajista hable con los policias y me dejaron salir bajo fianza!!! ^c^...  
  
Ahora voy a contestar Reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fash: que bueno que te gustó la escena de Hermione!!!! Me tomó mucho tiempo escribirla ya que nunca me quedaba como quería pero al final logré que me quedara más o menos a como tenía en mente!!! Gracias por tus reviews y que bueno que te gusta mi historia!!!  
  
Phoebe25: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic.. Se que no lo continué muy pronto que digamos, pero bueno ya publiqué el cap. espero que este cap tambien te aya gustado!!!  
  
Mark: Contigo quería hablar!!!!.... viste te dije que iba a publicar e siguiente cap en la semana que regrese de la playa y asi lo he hecho!!!! ^c^.. Sabes??? Escribí todo el cap en la misma noche asi que no te puedes quejar... y si ya te fijaste tuve que chantajear a los policias para que no me metieran a la carcel y todo por tu culpa ¬¬... por tu culpa y la de tus malditas demandas.. Pero da los mismo ^^ con tal ahora estoy en tranquila publicando el cap y escribiendo la respuesta a tu review con muchas ganas... ^c^ espero que te aya gustado el cap, se que está un poco corto, y no es la gran cosa, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió... ya que lo que sigue es la semana antes de la cena y va a estar muy chévere pero eso es en el proximo cap ^c^.. Va a terminar de una forma que no te va a gustar el capitulo que viene... pero bueno creo que ya te he dedicado mucho tiempo asi que me ya te paro de hablar!!!! Chau!!!!  
  
Araya Figg: Hola mi gran y preciada amiga Kayi!!!! Espero que te aya gustado este cap.. Me encanta que nos encante y que te encante el fic que estoy escribiendo que a mi tambien me encanta!!! ^c^...... creo que me pasé, pero se entiende, no???..... simplemente estoy loka ^^. pero no se lo digas a Mark que me va a molestar toda la vida con eso ^^u... ¬¬ ya tiene mucho con buscar con que mortificarme cosa que no ha logrado, ya que ni con hablarme del colegio y de levantarme temprano me ha fastidiado ^c^!!!, pero bueno que se puede hacer con brutos, locos y masoquistas como el???.... nada.. Pero bueno regresando a todo lo que te quiero decir Draco va a aparecer.. Pero debtro de mucho tiempo.. Como en 2 o 3 capitulos más, pero igual tengo que hacer que aparesca.. Sabes??? Nunca se me habia venido a la mente hacerlo aparecer en el fic, pero ahora que me lo has dicho no es mala idea y por eso lo voy a hacer , pero antes tengo que hacer que pasen varias cosas.. Bueno creo que a ti tambien te he dicho muchas cosas.., asi que chau!!!! Hablamos luego!!!!  
  
Eh aquí las contestaciones a mis reviews.. y diciendo DEJEN REVIEW!!!!! Me depido de todos los lectores de mi fic!!!!  
  
Chau!!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Jajajajaja....  
  
~*~*~ Nisa ~*~*~ 


	5. Oo0oO Cena Weasley y Merienda Secretos O...

Hola a todos!!!  
  
Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé este fic... pero en uno de estos días en los que hablaba con una amiga me dio una buena idea para la continuación del fic y me inspiré... aunque la idea ya la tenía no sabía como escribirla, así que hoy que estoy en uno de esos días "tranquilos" he decidido sentarme frente a la comp. Y comenzar a escribir la continuación!!! Así me terminaré de inspirar!!!  
  
Discúlpenme por haber demorado tanto en la continuación de el fic, pero espero que este cap sea de su total agrado y que supere sus expectativas!!!  
  
Recuerden dejar un Review diciendo todo lo que piensen sobre este cap...  
  
Nisa... ^c^!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
En Busca de un Amor en Plena Guerra  
  
Capitulo #5: Cena Weasley y Merienda Secretos  
  
Ya era el día Viernes, el día tan esperado por el Príncipe Harry, Sir Ron y Lady Hermione ya que iban a salir del castillo para la cena en casa de los Weasley donde se celebraría el noviazgo de los amigos del príncipe y él junto con Hermione conocerían a los hermanos de Ron y volverían a ver a sus padres con quienes siempre tuvieron buena relación.  
  
Eran las seis de la tarde, Ron y Harry esperaban en la entrada del castillo a que Hermione terminara de alistarse...  
  
- Que demonios, por que se tarda tanto tiempo en arreglarse???, subió a cambiarse a cosa de las tres... ya tiene tres horas en su cuarto y no ha terminado!!! Como puede ser eso posible???- decía Ron mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, la cual no era nada pequeña.  
  
- Calma Ron, lo que pasa es que quiere darle una buena impresión a tu familia......- decía Harry intentando calmarlo.  
  
- Para darles una buena impresión no necesita hacer nada especial... ella ante cualquier persona causa buena impresión sin importar como este....- (Harry viéndolo: ¬¬U)  
  
- Eso lo dices solo por que soy tu novia, por más nada- le cortó Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras dejando a un Ron embobado y a un Harry sonriente.  
  
- Herm..... estas..... estas hermosa... OoO- le decía Ron saliendo del trance  
  
- Gracias cariño- le sonrió y se le acerco y le dio un corto beso- ustedes también están muy guapos.-  
  
Harry llevaba un blue jean con una camisa color verde militar lo que lo hacía verse muy bien, mientras que Ron llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa color gris.  
  
Hermione llevaba una camisa de color rojo tornasolado, lo que hacía que con el movimiento no supieras si era de color rojo o negro de tiritas que se amarraban detrás del cuello y llegaba un dedo bajo en ombligo, el pantalón era color negro, a la cadera, e iba en degrades hasta el rojo oscuro, era bota-ancha, y llevaba en la cadera un adorno como de una cadena plateada que la rodaba. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo sencilla y una cadena, pulsera y zarcillos largos que le llegaban hasta casi rozar los hombros plateados.  
  
Segundos después del encuentro en la entrada ya se veían a los tres jóvenes, junto a sus guardias, camino a la mansión de los Weasley (la cual llamaban la Madriguera y estaba ubicada a las afueras de una de las ciudades del Reino El Cinturón De Orión) en un carruaje volador, ya que la red flu estaba siendo intervenida por el enemigo y tenían que cuidar que no les pasara nada a ninguno de los tres jóvenes, por lo que tuvieron que viajar en carruajes.  
  
- Que fastidio tener que viajar así... de otra forma podríamos haber continuado nuestra "plática". Dijo ron con cara de aburrido. Antes de encontrarse con Hermione Harry y Ron estaban intentando probar un nuevo invento de los gemelos con un guardia, pero como se les hizo tarde y tenían que irse del castillo ya que sino llegaban tarde a la cena, no pudieron observar los resultados de dicho experimento.  
  
- Te acompaño en eso... podríamos estar haciendo cosas más interesantes si se pudiera utilizar la red flu...- decía Harry mientras se relajaba sentado en el asiento (saben estirar las piernas.... Ponerse cómodo).  
  
- Yo la verdad no sé de que se quejan, si esto es lo mejor..... o prefieren arriesgarse a que Voldemort los atrape mientras viajan por la red flu??? oÔ- de repente las caras de aburrimiento que tenían Ron y Harry, las cuales no veían nada en especial se fijaron en Hermione .  
  
- Claro que preferimos arriesgarnos ^c^- fue la respuesta de los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Yo y mi bocota...¬¬- moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y apoyando sus codos en sus pernas mientras que con los brazos sostiene su cabeza- tenía que preguntarles.- terminó de decir.  
  
Después de esa corta charla no hablaron casi en el transcurso del viaje, el cual duró dos horas y media, haciendo que de esta forma pudieran llegar puntual y sin ningún inconveniente quitando el echo de que por la posición en la que Harry y Ron intentaban dormir acabaron los dos en el suelo con una Hermione criticando "lo niños que a veces pueden llegar a ser Ron y Harry".  
  
Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, la cual pudieron notar a primera vista que era muy bonita, y se bajaron del carruaje recibiendo un alegre saludo de parte de los padres de Ron quienes los abrazaron a los tres y de los gemelos quienes comenzaron a molestar a Ron y a Hermione con diferentes comentarios referentes a su noviazgo. Al bajarse del carruaje lo primero que Harry vio antes de que la Sra. Weasley se la lanzara a los brazos a saludarlo, fue a una chica pelirroja que le era muy familiar...  
  
Después de esa sesión de abrazos, besos y comentarios junto a los Weasley que ya conocían, llegó la parte de las presentaciones donde Ron comenzó a nombrar a la gran cantidad de hermanos que tenía (claro, que todo esto ocurría con los guardias siguiéndolos a los tres a no menos ni mas de tres pasos de deferencia).  
  
- Bueno si ya mucho saludo.....- comenzó Ron- bueno miren...- fue hacia donde estaban sus otros cuatro hermanos, a los cuales no conocían- hermanos, ellos son Harry Potter , el príncipe de Lorien, y mi mejor amigo y Hermione Granger, mi novia... - Sonrió- ahora Harry Herm, ellos son Charley, Bill, Percy y, mi hermanita menos y la única mujer de la familia quitando a mi mamá Ginny Weasley- decía esto mientras señalaba a cada uno de los que nombraba y se iban saludando, con Harry con apretó de manos y Hermione un beso en el cachete.  
  
En cuanto Harry escuchó el último nombre y vio de cerca de la hermana de Ron el cielo, las estrella, el universo... entre muchas otras cosas..... se le vino encima... GINNY WEASLEY ES LA CHICA DE LA DISCOTECA!!!.  
  
Después de las presentaciones todos fueron a cenar donde Ginny y Harry por coincidencias de la vida acabaron cenando uno al lado del otro y Harry no salía ni de su asombro ni nerviosismo cuando vio a aquella pelirroja sentarse junto a él en esa mesa tan grande donde ella se pudo sentar en otro lugar, y se puso aún más nervioso cuando notó que esta chica no lo había olvidado.  
  
- Parece que nos volvemos a ver no???- dijo Ginny viéndolo con gracia ya que Harry estaba desconcertado.  
  
- Como que si...... nunca me imaginé que eras la hermana menor de Ron, ni se me pasó por la mente esa posibilidad.... Aunque... si noté todas las similitudes- le respondía Harry mientras sonreía.  
  
- Yo menos me imaginé que tu ibas a ser el amigo de mi hermano y el Príncipe de Lorien, no veo que podrías haber estado haciendo en una discoteca con tantos asuntos que atender y......-  
  
- Sabes??? Yo también tengo una vida, y además de esas cosas se encarga Dumbledore, yo todavía no tengo la posibilidad de asumir ningún cargo para con el reino, y además no tengo ganas de comenzar con esas preocupaciones tan pronto- mientras sonreía y soltaba algunas risas.  
  
- Si... pero oye, por que te fuiste la discoteca tan temprano??? Ni siquiera me dijiste el por que te ibas!!!¬.¬- le preguntó Ginny curiosa.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que para tener mi vida debo de salirme de algunas normas, entre las cuales el que debo de pedir permiso para salir, pero el problema es que si yo digo de repente "quiero ir a una discoteca" me dicen que no por que no le ven la utilidad al que salga... entonces me tuve que escapar junto con tu hermano para ir ^c^, y me fui por que aparecieron unos guardias del castillo en la discoteca ¬.¬ y casi nos cachan ^^- mientras le dirigía una mirada y sonrisa pícara.  
  
- Ya veo...=D- le sonríe dulcemente.  
  
- Y ustedes de que tanto hablan???- les pregunta Fred mientras los ve con una mirada...... por decirlo así, un poco extraña. ^c~  
  
- Es verdad....... Tienen mucho tiempo hablando, que es tan interesante???- le sigue el juego George. ^c^  
  
- Algo que contar??? o.O- preguntan los dos a coro.  
  
- No nada que contar ¬.¬... así que se pueden ir - les dice Ginny con tono molesto.  
  
- Parece que nuestra hermanita está brava Fred - le dice George  
  
- Será que interrumpimos algo que no debimos George???- le pregunta Fred  
  
- Paren ya de molestar.... Vayan a "hablar" con Ron y Hermione... creo que se divertirán mucho más!!! ^c^- les dice Harry intentando que se vayan, lográndolo.  
  
- No puedo creerlo...... a tu te hacen caso y a mi no O.o- dice Ginny con cara de sorprendida y mostrándose un poco molesta – supuestamente somos hermanos-  
  
- Por eso mismo es que no ye hacen caso...... somos hermanos..... todos los hermano's se molestan entre si, por eso yo contribuyo a que ustedes dos están como que muy juntitos =D- interviene Charley en la conversación causando que Harry y Ginny se sonrojaran.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que ya nos conocimos, y estamos hablando sobre algunas cosas que pasaron cuando nos conocimos- responde Harry.  
  
- Y cuando se conocieron???- pregunta interesado.  
  
- No te importa Charley!!!.-le corto Ginny, se levantó de la mesa ya que habían terminado de comer y se llevo a Harry al jardín mientras lo jalaba de la manga.- No les hagas caso a mis hermanos, siempre son así de molestos, me sobreprotegen por que soy la única mujer de la familia y aparte soy la menor, entonces me alejan de todo el mundo como si dudaran de que puedo cuidarme sola....-  
  
- La verdad es que no sabría que decirte....... No tengo hermanos, así que no te podría decir nada...... pero no nos amarguemos la noche por eso y, por que no dejaste que le dijera a tu hermano como nos conocimos???-  
  
- Lo que pasa es que yo le conté algo que paso ese día, y conociéndolo puede que el crea que te haya conocido tenga que algo que ver con ese hecho.... Pero no quiero hablar de eso....- después de esto le sonríe se voltea hacia la casa y le dice- Regresemos, que comienza a hacer frío....-mientras ella comienza a caminar y Harry la comienza a seguir.  
  
- Espera...- le dice para que se detenga y para que la pudiera alcanzar. Pero lo que no se imaginó es que Ginny se iba a dar la vuelta estando el ya a menos de diez centímetros separado de ella, por lo que quedaron muy juntos al ella girarse.  
  
Se quedaron inmóviles al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro, en esa noche donde tantas estrellas iluminaban el hermoso cielo nocturno y esa brisa fría erizaba la piel, no existía nada más para aquellas dos únicas personas que a quien tenían en frente. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por la cercanía el uno con el otro, y sin saber que, si la brisa, el ambiente, las emociones o los sentimientos las dos personas se acercaron con lentitud mas de los que estaban y se besaron con la luna como testigo, de repente, en uno de esos instantes mientras estaban unidos por ese beso, Ginny se separó.  
  
- No.... Esto......... esto no puede ser!!!- dice preocupada- olvida que esto pasó, olvida todo esto..... es lo mejor-  
  
- Por que dices que esto no puedes ser???- le pregunta Harry mientras se le acercaba y le agarraba con delicadeza del brazo para que ella no entrara a la casa.  
  
- Lo que pasa..... es que ..... hoy en el almuerzo me avisaron que estaba comprometida, no me preguntes con quien, por que no lo se...... mis padres si, lo que pasa es que el compromiso no es seguro..... es por una cosa de la cual no me dieron explicaciones, pero si para el año que viene no me dicen que el compromiso se ha roto me casaré con aquella persona a quien no conozco, y se lo avisaran a mis hermanos, es que la decisión no está tomada aún.... No es seguro....-  
  
- Entonces por que no.....???-  
  
- Por que por ahora estoy comprometida, pero si para el año que viene esa cosa de la que hablan no se cumple me tendré que casar con el.... Y no tengo idea de quien es.......- dice mientras baja la mirada.  
  
Harry Pensando *No puedo esperar un año........ en un año es que me obligaran a casarme con aquella chica de la que me hablan tan mal y desconozco....... Tengo que hacer algo, pero antes debo estar seguro de que siente Ginny por mi....*- Bueno no te preocupes..... todo va a estar bien- mientras la braza- Se nota que no te gustó el que te hayan comprometido....- le dice  
  
- Es que ...... conocí a alguien de quien me enamoré y si me tengo que llegar a casar no podría estar con el......- dice mientras comienza a sollozar y Harry se sorprende ya que nota que Ginny está enamorada, por lo que se entristece un poco.  
  
- Y por que no le dijiste a tus padres que no te querías comprometer????........que tu estabas enamorada- le pregunta dudoso.  
  
- Yo se los dije, pero ellos me dijeron que este convenio estaba firmado desde que nací, pero de ahí en adelante no me han explicado nada!!!- le decía mientras se separaba de Harry y se secaba las pocas lagrimas que había botado.- sabes??? Mejor no hablemos de eso!!!- mientras sonreía.  
  
- Tienes razón, hoy hay que estar felices =D, pero... antes quiero que me respondas algo, quien es esa persona de la que te enamoraste???-  
  
Esta pregunta agarró a Ginny por sorpresa, quien, por una razón que Harry no comprendía, se puso un poco nerviosa – pues..... verás..... es que....... Bueno..... no te voy a decir nombre y apellido pero te voy a dar pistas =D, las cuales van a ser muy directas, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada.....-  
  
- Dime quien es...... no creo que lo conozca, y además tenme confianza..... soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano!!!- sonriéndole =D  
  
-Si te tengo confianza, y además estoy más que segura de que conoces al chico de que me enamoré ,y lo conoces mejor que la palma de tu mano, o no..... mejor dicho, lo conoces igual de lo que te conoces a ti!!!....... y bueno, a el lo conocí hace un poquito menos de una semana, mañana se cumple la semana de que lo conocí, y me cuenta que tuvo muchos problemas para llegar al lugar donde nos conocimos...... y además después me quedé con la duda de cual era su nombre completo ya que se tuvo que ir corriendo del lugar por que unos guardias lo perseguían...... pero hace poco lo volví a ver!!!..... y es un chico muy guapo, de cabello azabache muy revuelto, con ojos color verde, que conoce a uno de mis hermanos muy bien junto a su novia, y ellos son sus mejores amigos!!! ^^ y además con el me acabo de dar mi primer beso!!!!- dice esto lo más rápido que puede viéndole a la cara a Harry y después se voltea para que el no notara lo sonrojada que estaba.  
  
- Vaya.... Me agarraste de sorpresa!!!- le respondió mientras se quedaba con cara de embobado y se sonrojaba muchísimo.... Después de eso se acercó a donde Ginny estaba y la abrazó por atrás haciendo que su piel se erizara- sabes..... yo también estoy loquito por ti- le susurró al oído.  
  
Estuvieron juntos hasta ya tarde cuando tuvieron que irse a dormir, ya que como era una cena Harry, Ron y Hermione, por seguridad se quedaron en casa de los Weasley. Lo que ellos no sabían es que desde una de las ventanas de la casa una persona, entre las sombras, los veía y sonrió con verdadera felicidad ante esta escena.  
  
*** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*** *** 3 DE LA TARDE*** ***CASTILLO DE LOS REYES DE LORIEN***  
  
-Por fin llegamos de nuevo al castillo........ ya quería librarme del fastidio de los comentarios de mis hermanos.....- decía Ron con cara de haber recuperado 5 años en su vida mientras sonreía y se bajaba del carruaje.  
  
- Yo no se....... Pero a mi, aún con esos con esos comentarios fuera de lugar que dirigían algunos de tus hermanos, quietando a los gemelos que siempre lo hacen, me agradó tu familia, y además tu hermana es muy simpática, pero solo lo pude notar hoy ya que anoche estuvo todo el tiempo con Harry- decía Hermione mientras miraba a Harry de manera significativa.  
  
- Eso es cierto Herm- Ron de ver a Hermione pasa a ver a Harry- de que hablaban y tanto ustedes dos???? O mejor dicho, algo que contar???, sabes a mi no me desagradaría, para nada, que pasaras a ser mi cuñado- le decía mientras comenzaba a reír y hacía que Harry se pusiera muy rojo.  
  
- Estas peor que los gemelos que nos estuvieron molestando con eso toda la noche, y eso que tu me conoces!!!- le decía en tono de reclamo mientras soltaba algunas risas – pero si tengo algo que contar- dijo después de unos segundos de quedarse en silencio- no me mates..... y bueno, te acuerdas de la pelirroja de la discoteca.......???-  
  
- No te mato y si me acuerdo....- le respondió Ron con tono curioso.  
  
- La volví a ver...... era Ginny......- para este entonces los ojos de Ron se ensancharon como nadie puede tener idea, pero después de que por la mente de Harry pasaran la cantidad de cosas que pensaba que Ron le podría hacer por decirle todas esas cosas sobre la pelirroja y que resultase su hermana ya el pobre estaba preparado para todo, pero su sorpresa fue ver que en vez de caerle a golpes, o no hablarle más Ron le dirigió una sonrisa para luego decirle  
  
- Que bien.,...... entonces si vamos a ser cuñados =D...... el problema es que es difícil entrar en el corazón de mi hermanita,...... muchos chicos han querido pero no han podido....... Así que suerte, pero tu tienes la ventaja de que eres amigo de sus hermanos =D- después le dio una palmadas en la espalda mientras Hermione lo abrazó a los dos.  
  
- Si ...... tienes razón, me tendré que esforzar- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y recordaba el compromiso de Ginny, ya que el sabía que ella lo quería, el problema era ese compromiso.  
  
Dos horas después de haber llegado al castillo Harry paseaba solo por el jardín trasero mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, cuando de repente escucha la vos de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione que venía detrás de uno arbustos. (N/A: en esta parte voy a cambiar la forma del dialogo, solo por un ratito, ya que así sería más cómodo)  
  
Dumbledore: Entonces, ustedes dicen que Harry por fin encontró a la chica de sus sueños.... ^c^!!!  
  
Hermione: eso mismo =D ..... Dumbledore nos ha hecho repetirle esto más de 10 veces!!!! ¬¬  
  
Dumbledore: Es que mi memoria me está fallando ^c~.......  
  
Ron: pero se lo hemos repetido 10 veces en menos de un minuto....... ¬¬  
  
Dumbledore: Ahhhhhhhhhhh...... entonces no se que podrá ser ^c^..... lo bueno es que entonces no es mi memoria..... =D  
  
Ron y Hermione: ¬¬U tenía que ser usted....  
  
Hermione: Regresando a la seriedad lo que sabemos esque Harry está enamorado, lo que hay que lograr es que Gi.... Digo la chica tambien se enamore de él, se casen, y adiós mentira..... ^c^  
  
Ron: pero tiene que ser en menos de un año, o como novios se aguanta??? ?_?  
  
Dumbledore: si son novios no hay problema, pero quien es la chica??? ¬.¬  
  
Hermione: no lo podemos decir, y no sea curioso!!!  
  
Ron: pero díganos usted quien es realmente la chica que le asignaron a Harry??? Realmente es un ogro (en sentido literal.......)??? °~°  
  
Dumbledore: No, en realidad es una chica muy bonita, de una familia muy conocida por ti Ron, digo por ustedes!!! Pero no les puedo decir quien es la chica si ustedes no me dicen!!! ^c^  
  
Hermione: Usted gana ¬¬, es Ginny, la hermana de Ron ^.^...... y ahora??? ¬¬  
  
Dumbledore: que casualidad....(suspira)......... ya me tengo que ir!!! Me llaman!!! ( se levanta y se va corriendo)  
  
(N/A: ahora regreso a mi otra forma de escribir lo que dicen los personajes, si prefieren esa forma que acabo de hacer díganmelo en los reviews!!!)  
  
* no puedo creer esto, mis amigos y Dumbledore me engañaron para que me apurara en encontrar a la chica de mis sueños........ bueno, pero gracias a esto conocí a Ginny, lo malo es que esta comprometida, pero tengo que arreglar ese problema a como de lugar..... pero me pregunto por que a Dumbledore le pareció curioso que me enamorar de Ginny??? Y por que dijo que nosotros conocíamos a esa familia???....... lo único que espero es que no sea ninguna de las chicas de Slytherin que conocí, tan solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos..... mejor me dejo de pensar y luego les pregunto.....*  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y espero que les haya gustado el cap, y sigo con lo mismo del principio SORRY POR TTARDARME TANTO!!! Pero me parece que valió la pena esperar, aunque veo que este no es uno de los mejores cap, pero puse lo que quería y que conste que me costó un poco escribirlo ya que la inspiración se iba y venía y no sabía que hacer, al final como realmente quería que quedara este cap cambió un poco, no pasó algo que quería que pasara, pero fue algo aproximado....  
  
PLISSSS!!!! Dejen Review con cualquier tipo de comentario!!!! Tipo que les gustó que no, que quieren que pase en proximos capitulos que no quieren que pase, entre todas las cosas que se les puedan ocurrir!!!! CHAU!!!  
  
Ahora contestar Reviews:  
  
Kailey Hamilton: Que bueno que te gusto el otro cap, y como te habrás dado cuenta estoy tomando tu idea, lo malo es que no pasó algo como pensé que iba a poner que pase, y en este cap estuve más romántica que cómica, no se que hacer, se me ha subido lo romántica en estos días..... pero bueno, a mi me gusto el cap, pero sabes que acepto quejas o felicitaciones ^^!!! Hoy no se pero no estoy para escribir las repuestas a los Reviews..... no se..... hoy no estoy inspirada para hacer eso..... así que espero que no hayas esperado mucho de esta contestación chau!!!! (me estoy volviendo loka..... el estar encerrada en casa me esta afectando.... T.T)  
  
Mark T. T: Diras que ya era hora de que actualizara no???? Pues aquí esta mi actualización, al final no termine el cap con que Harry y Ginny se encontraran en casa de los Weasley y cambie toda esa escena, eso es lo que dije que no quedó como yo lo había imaginado, pero no se, como tengo lo romanticota subido me gusto mucho este cap..... y sabes??? Me acabo de acordar leyendo tu review de las demandas de hace que hace tanto tiempo nos mandábamos por no actualizar rápido, yo creo que ya me han de estar buscando la CIA el FBI y entre muchas otras organizaciones más por el de demandas que abrí de tener si hubiéramos continuado con eso..... chau!!!!  
  
Yayis: que bueno que te gusto, y obvio que la personalidad de los personajes ha de cambiar, si no el fic no quedaría bien ya que para que ocurran esas cosas ellos tienen que tener la personalidad diferente!!! ^.^ y sabes??? Acabo de notar que eres la que menos tiempo ha esperado por la actualización de la historia ya que eres la ultima en leerla y la leíste hace poco.... Que suerte.... No la tendrás que volver a leer!!! Jajaja!!!! Chau..... recuerda dejar review!!!  
  
Mago-snade: que bueno que te está gustando, y aunque a mi no me gustan mucho los H/G por alguna xtraña razon se me antojo escribirlo y este si me está gustando.... :S..... chau y que bueno que te haya gustado, disculpame por actulizar tan tarde e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar ^c^!!!!  
  
GiN dArK GiRl: aquí tienes tu tan esperada cena con los Weasley, aunque no ocurre nada especial durante la cena hay que recordar que la pareja aquí es H/G no R/H aspa que no me iba a poner a escribir lo que ocurre con ellos mientras están con los hermanos, pero luego eso irá saliendo por cosas que se van contando entre ellos. Discúlpame por no actualizar rápido!!! Chau!!!  
  
Mike: que bueno que hasta donde leiste te gusto.... Solo espero encontrar un momento para contarte como sigue ya que me lo pediste, y lo errores eso es algo que siempre pasa lo que hay es que arreglarlos!!! ^.^y eso lo haré si algún día tengo que tiempo o ganas de arreglarlos!!!.... CHAU!!!  
  
Y así termina la sección de respuestas a los reviews!!!  
  
Chau!!! Cuídense!!! Besotes Y Abrazos!!!  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****** ** ** ** Nisa... ^c^!!!  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* 


End file.
